Taxicab Confessions
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: A Clois one-shot story inspired by the HBO show Taxicab Confessions


**Summary: ** Inspired by the HBO show Taxicab Confessions  
**AN:** I was watching the show Taxicab Confessions last night and thought 'What would Lois & Clark do?' This is what I came up with. Hope you like it!

Taxi Cab Confessions

Lois and Clark stood outside of the Las Vegas wedding chapel hand in hand with smiles on their faces. Clark was more than slightly hunched over pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The two of them vowed that they would just have a normal night, lately Clark had been running himself into the ground with his Superman duties and Lois insisted he be power free (for the most part). Oliver and the rest of the League promised that they had things covered while Lois and Clark took a mini vacation to relax. Clark took a globe and spun it, Lois had pointed a finger to stop the globe and that was where they would go, that destination was Las Vegas. "Not the most ideal place to rest." Lois had joked but hours later they found themselves under the dazzling lights.

"Should I hail a cab?" Clark asked running his arm up and down Lois' arm. She smiled softly and nodded her head. Clark began walking towards the curb and held out his arm in the traditional cab hailing pose. Luckily even though he had never needed to hail a cab in his life one stopped right away. Clark opened the door for Lois and she placed her hands under the back of her red off the shoulder dress that was covered in roses on the shoulder and laze throughout the skirt to make sure she didn't flash the cab driver or anyone else before scooting over in the backseat. Clark slid in next to her and shut the door.

"Where to guys?" The middle-aged male cab driver asked politely.

"We're off to the Luxor casino." Lois smiled grabbing Clark's hand rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"So what were you guys doing at the Graceland Wedding Chapel?" The cab driver asked as he switched his blinker light on and pulled out into the street.

Lois smiled up at Clark before she answered holding up her hand, "We got married."

"Well, congratulations." The cab driver chuckled. "How long have you two been together?"

"A little over ten years." Lois rested her head on Clark's shoulder. Clark simply shook his head, Lois was lying through her teeth. They had been together for that long but they had been married for five. They just chose to renew their vows thanks to Clark's suggestion.

"Ten years!" The driver said completely shocked. His gaze turned to Clark's in the rearview. "How come it took so long to make an honest woman out of her?"

Clark smiled before he adjusted his glasses. "This one right here can be a bit complicated. And she gets way too much thrill out of being chased."

Lois scoffed sitting up, playfully hitting him with her clutch. "I am not complicated Smallville. You're the one who was hung up on someone else for three years after we initially met."

"But you do like being chased?" Clark raised an eyebrow at her causing her to bust out in a smile.

"Okay maybe a little." Lois rolled her eyes.

"So wait a second he was into someone else when you guys met?" The cab driver tried to get all the facts straight.

"Yeah." Clark said casually. "You know the whole first love thing. And I was too afraid to try something new. I stayed with what was comfortable to me. But things changed for the better. I'm still friends with the girl, she's married, happy with two kids."

"Well how does that make you feel?" He asked Lois.

"What that they're still friends?" Lois questioned before shrugging. "I don't mind, she's a very nice girl and very happy in her own life. She's never done anything to try and harm me or our relationship. Except the time she interrupted our almost first kiss."

"But not our first, second, third," Clark smiled teasingly tickling Lois, kissing her lips gently, "hundreth."

"Ah! Stop!" Lois chuckled kissing him briefly before pushing him off her. The cab driver simply smiled at their open display of affection.

"So what are your names?" The driver asked. Lois opened her mouth to speak before Clark spoke first.

"I'm Kal, and this is Amber." Clark winked at Lois so only the two of them saw. Lois smiled and swung her legs around and over his long muscled legs once again leaning her head on his shoulder while he played with her hair which was well past her shoulders and curled.

"So why Vegas? Did you two come alone?" He asked.

"Well we didn't want it to be a big production really, we just wanted a painless and quick wedding. The two of us aren't about being the center of attention." Lois replied which was half true. "We both work very high pressure jobs that take a lot of our time so when we got this little mini vacation we decided to just do it. And that's the chapel where Jon Bon Jovi got married."

"What?" Clark said completely shocked. "You told me that was a chapel that Perry recommended."

"Well you wouldn't have said yes if you knew the only reason I wanted to get married there was because of Jon Bon Jovi would you?" Lois blinked up at him.

"No!" Clark said as Lois laughed. Clark continued this time his tone becoming completely light hearted and joking. "My entire marriage is already based on a sham."

"I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise." Lois replied in a sultry voice.

"You two really love each other." The taxi driver said. His whole business was taking complete strangers to and from point A to B, he had come in contact with so many different types of people, but these two were the most in love he had ever seen.

"We do." Lois entwined her hand with Clark's searching one watching as her wedding and engagement rings sparkled in the night.

"How do you keep the romance from getting boring though? I mean ten years you've been together and you said you knew each other for three before that, that's a long time! I'm bored with my girl of two weeks." The cab driver chuckled honestly.

"I don't know." Lois chuckled. "It just doesn't."

"We always keep each other on our toes. We like to surprise each other and never really fall into a routine, which is hard to do: have any bit of normalcy with the jobs we have. We travel a lot. We keep an open line of communication, which we have to because we disagree a lot." Clark spoke.

"Not disagree." Lois corrected.

"Okay maybe not disagree but we don't always see eye to eye on things. For example while I may like to plan things out before I do something, she will just go in without thinking and sometimes gets in trouble." Clark looked down at Lois smiling.

"It's part of my charm." Lois turned her head to look out the windshield of the car at the heavy Las Vegas traffic.

"And as for keeping other things from getting boring, she likes to dress up, a lot." Clark chuckled.

"Smallville!" Lois shot up and hit him again with her clutch.

"Well it's true." Clark laughed defending himself from the black silk mini purse.

Lois sat back admitting defeat before smirking. "And he likes to act out fantasies, he's a bit of a perv."

"L-Amber!" Clark caught himself. "You're going to have this man think I'm a dirty pervert!"

"Hey it's the truth. But you're my dirty pervert." Lois smiled kissing his lips gently. "One of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too." Clark smiled kissing her back as he felt the cab come to a stop. He opened his eyes and saw they were at their hotel.

"Here we are." The cab driver put the car in park.

"How much do we owe you?" Clark asked reaching for his wallet.

"Nothing." The driver smiled.

"Excuse me?" Lois asked.

"Have you guys ever heard of the HBO show Taxicab Confessions?" The driver turned in his seat with a smile on his face.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Lois laughed sitting back in her seat covering her eyes.

"We love that show." Clark smiled. Focusing slightly to see that there were indeed three camera hidden in the cab. Lois was still cracking up next to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you guys wanna sign the release form?" The driver asked.

Clark looked at Lois. "Do you want to?"

"Oh why not." Lois laughed grabbing the clipboard from the man along with the pen. She couldn't believe that 1) the show was still airing and 2) that out of all the cabs in Vegas her and Clark got in the one for the show. Clark was in his "Kent" disguise anyway and they lied about their names, no harm would come from it, and it would give them something to look back on years from now.

Clark finished signing and shook the cab drivers hand. "Have a good night."

"Thanks guys, enjoy your honeymoon. I'd say good luck on the marriage but I don't think you'll need it." The cab driver smiled as Clark extended his hand to Lois to help her out of the car. Clark shut the door and wrapped his arm around Lois, the two of them smiling as they walked into the casino.

"Amber?" Lois asked curiously.

Clark's eyes widened, "Oh I know you didn't forget Amber Waves and a certain lap dance Lois!"

She chuckled, "I did but you sure didn't. And besides there have been plenty of more exciting lap dances since."

"Well I won't argue with that." Clark said boldly. "Lois, I know it's not technically our honeymoon but I was thinking…"

"What we could treat it like one?" Lois raised an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Yes." Clark swallowed as he pushed the "up" button for the elevator.

"I think that is a fantastic idea Mr. Kent." Lois smiled pulling him into the elevator. "Can you think of a few fantasies you'd like to see fulfilled tonight?"

"Oh absolutely, and maybe you have a few of your own?" Clark asked as the doors closed leaving them alone in the elevator.

Lois smiled up at Clark before walking towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and simply replying, "Oh yeah." Before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
